O que fazer Pedir ou não pedir?
by MariCahillMadrigal
Summary: É uma short-fic que conta quando Harry e Rony pediram suas amadas em casamento... Meio bobo mas ficou legal!


**_Gente, essa short fic eu fiz porque achei que ter só uma fanfic era muito pouco e também que só THE 39 CLUES tava ficando chato. Então ta aí... Espero que gostem!_**

**_DEIXEM REVIEWS POR FAVOR!_**

* * *

><p><strong>O QUE FAZER?<strong>

Harry estava deitado na cama pensando, havia muitos anos que descobrira isso mas não era pssível pois a guerra infinita contra Voldemort atrapalharia tudo! Além do mais também havia seu amigo Rony para piorar a situação. Harry não sabia o que fazer! Ja havia gostado e até namorado Gina, mas agora eram adultos e ele chegou a conclusão de que realmente a amava! Mas eis a questão: Ele pediria ela em casamento? Ou viveria com esse pesso na consciência?

Ele sabia que ela queria que ele fizesse isso. Mas como? Ele levantou -se colocou suas roupas e pegou a varinha. Aparatou foi parar na casa de Hermione, ela sempre o ajudara quando não sabia o que fazer. Eram 4 hrs da tarde. Tocou a campainha... A porta se abriu e a garota sorriu ao ver o velho amigo. Abraçou-lhe e perguntou:

-Harry! O que você está fazendo aqui? Está tudo bem?-

-Sim, sim. Hã, posso entrar?- Ele perguntou.

-Mas é claro! Sente-se, suco de abóbora? Ou café? Ou chá?- Ela ofereceu.

-Café por favor.-Ela acenou com a varinha e uma xícara de café espumando apareceu na mão de Harry. Ela sentou-se ao seu lado e começaram a conversar, "Você está bem? Tem visto Neville?" "A profa mcgonagall tem pegado pesado com os alunos em Hogwarts" etc... Até que Harry revelou o motivo de estar ali.

-Mione, eu vim aqui porque queria ver você, mas principalmente porque você sempre me ajudou quando eu precisei. Eu não sei o que fazer! Eu acho que devo pedi-la em casamento. Mas não sei como!-

-Gina? Harry você não sabe como pedi-la? É só chegar nela num encontro e dizer: Gina quer casar comigo? O que ha de tão dificil nisso?- Hermione não mudara, as coisas para ela são sempre faceis e as complicadas são apenas problemas passageiros!

-Tudo! Que tipo de encontro? E se ela não aceitar? E Rony?- Harry exclamou.

-Harry, a Gina veio aqui semana passada ela disse que se você não a pedisse em casamento nessa semana. Ela iria pedir para que eu fale que ela quer que você a pessa! Rony diz que prefere você, que é um herói honesto e amigo dele, do que um outro qualquer!-

-Hum, mas você vai ter que me ajudar, e eu vou falar com o Rony primeiro.- Ele finalisou.

-Certo. Poderíamos fazer um encontro a quatro. Eu, você, Rony e Gina!- Mione sugeriu.

-Sim! Mione, muitissimo obrigado não sei como as coisas podem ser tão faceis para você!-

-Não é nada. Mas Harry, quando for falar com Rony... ahm, diga que eu também gostaria de me casar com ele.- Completou mione.

-Sim, pode deixar. Tchau.- Falou Harry. Soltou a xícara que ficou flutuando e então aparatou. Foi parar alguns quarteirões para frente, na casa de Rony. Novamente ele apertou a campainha e foi recebido por Rony. Que novamente sorriu, e o mesmo ritual se repetiu. Eles entraram, sentaram, e então, quem começou o assunto foi Rony!

-Harry, se não viesse hoje eu iria amanhã mesmo à sua casa. Eu não sei mais o que fazer. Eu...EU...- Ele hesitou e então:-Eu quero pedir Hermione em casamento mas não sei como!

-Rony, meu problema não é diferente! Quero, com sua permição e dos seus pais, pedir sua irmã em casamento!- Harry anunciou um pouco temeroso da reação do amigo.

-Ah, Harry! Que bom, não aguento mais minha irmã, sempre que ela vem aqui fica dizendo: "Eu não entendo! Porque ele nã me pede em casamento? Rony fale com ele!"-

Harry e Rony riram juntos. Como nos velhos tempos!

-Jura? Rony então por que não seguimos a sugestão de hermione e fazemos um encontro nós quatro. Então, eu e você pedimos elas em casamento.- Harry anunciou.

-Brilhante Harry! Mas eu não sei como pedi-la. E acho que você também não.-Rony apresentou o problema.

-Ah, como queria ter a predra da morte agora! Poderia perguntar para meus pais o que fazer!- Harry suspirou.

-Não seja bobo harry! Vamos dar a elas um presente e então dizemos: Gina, mione. Quer casar comigo e pronto! Mas mesmo assim...- Resolveu de uma vez Rony mas ainda temeroso.

E assim foi. O encontro foi marcado para a semana seguinte na casa de Harry. Rony comprou um livro sobre casamento troxa e descobriu como eram as cerimônias porém não seria necessário. Harry resolveu dar a gina um presente da qual ela gostaria muito, ou que a fisesse lembrar dele. Decidiu-se então por um diário. Na primeira página escreveu assim:

"Gina, este é um presente para que você sempre se lembre de mim! Ele simboliza nosso primeiro ano de convivência, ainda na escola de Hogwarts quando nós ainda éramos crianças! Esse diário pode faze-la ter más lembranças mas não foi dado com más intenções, desejo que você o guarde até o fim dos nosso dias e deixe que nossos filhos um dia o leiam. De seu velho amigo, Harry Potter!" Após ler e reler chegou a conclusão de que estava bom, Hermione faria melhor, mas ele se contentou.

Ja Rony não sabia o que dar para sua amada, e como Harry resolveu dar-lhe algo que lhe desse lembranças de seu primeiro ano juntos. Até que chegou a uma conclusão, iria dar dois presentes: Uma pequena estátua de um troll montanhes e um vaso de visgo do diabo. Provavelmente Hermione não cuidaria do visgo do diabo pois é muito difícil, mas o troll fora esculpido por ele mesmo, com magia é claro, e poderia ser um simples enfeite numa sala de estar.

Seguindo uma tradição trouxa, Rony e Harry compraram anéis para suas amadas. O de Gina era um grande rubi incrustado de pérolas e feito inteiramente de ouro. O de Hermione era de Safira, uma enorme pedra de safira incrustada com diamantes, e o anel era feito de prata branca! Ambos lindos de mais.

Chegado o dia do encontro ambos os garotos estavam vestidos com trajes de gala bruxos. As garotas estavam com belíssimos vestidos! Incrivelmente Hermione estava com o vestido da mesma cor que o do anel que Rony lhe daria! Eles conversaram no sofá, depois foram jantar quando o prato principal estava sendo servido Harry disse:

-Garotas, já nos conhecemos a muito tempo, já passamos por muita coisa juntos...- Nesse momento Rony interviu.

-Mais do que qualquer um poderia desejar ou até imaginar!-

-Sim, e nós chegamos a uma conclusão: Gina Weasley quer casar comigo?- Ao dizer isso Harry tirou do bolso um estojo com o anel.

Gina ficou tão emocionada que quase não ouviu a próxima frase, dita quase em cima da de Harry, porém proferida por Rony que também tirou o anel:

-Hermione Granger você quer casar comigo?-

Nos próximos segundos as pessoas sentiram diferente emoções: Gina e Hermione ficaram tão emocionadas que não conseguiam falar, nem chorar nem nada! Rony e Harry estavam com tanto medo das meninas recusarem, ou então de não dizerem nada que quase tiveram ataques cardíacos!

Porém, isso só durou 2 seg. no instante seguinte Gina gaguejou:

-Ha, Harry eu, eu aceito!- E o beijou. Hermione em seguida seguindo o exemplo da amiga levantou o queixo e falou claramente como se esperasse aquilo á muito tempo:

-Sim, Rony é ÓBVIO que eu quero me casar com você!- Os garotos se olharam como se acabassem de sair vivos de uma luta com dementadores! E as meninas se olharam como se a coisa mais maravilhosa da vida delas tivesse acontecido. Pós isso os meninos deram seus presentes para as garotas e seguiu-se um jantar normal, exceto que agora as garotas usavam anéis nos dedos anulares e estavam de mãos dadas com os garotos!

E a partir daí vocês conhecem o final.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Pessoal, como deu pra ver é uma short fic BEEEM pequenininha, eu achei que ficou legal. Mas também meio bobo. Me contem o que vocês acharam. Ei se você ja leu THE 39 CLUES leia minha fanfic: A história Real! <em>****_DEIXEM REVIEWS nem que seja pra falar mal!_**


End file.
